Not-So Happy Trails
Not-So Happy Trails is the 20th short. It aired on January 7th, 2020. Plot One afternoon, Benjamin is trailing behind Jared on a manifest when he starts complaining about it. Daniel overhears as he passes by with his eastbound autorack train, knowing this will lead to trouble. The next morning, Mr. Edwards is surprised that a freight train hasn't left yet. Kaleb explains that they were arguing over who gets to lead, and tries to put the engines in order. Later, Shawn collects his train from Industrial Wasteland, but the CSX GEVO behind him is reluctant to trail. Shawn doesn't believe this, and then gets irritated when two passing CSX locomotives stop to taunt him. The CSX GEVO comes to his senses, but doesn't understand why he acted that way. Shawn finds another engine complaining about trailing along the way. Two nights later, he talks to Nicholas, Holmes, and Benjamin about the leading/trailing arguments. Nicholas explains that a GP40-2 tried to get him in trouble all for leading, and Holmes says that a GEVO trailing behind him also complained. But it doesn't stop here. Nicholas, Holmes, and Shawn arrive in Altoona the next day to find the same NS ES44DC from earlier complaining when two SD40Es couple up in front of them as front end helpers only for the run over the mountains to Johnstown. The trio is still irritated when Daniel explains to them that it started with Ben complaining about trailing, then telling multiple engines how "awful" is was (even though it's not a big deal), leading them to do the same things. The engines are furious about Ben's actions, and Nicholas recalls how Ben's tricks led up to Dave looking down on them. Meanwhile in Roanoke, Kaleb arrives with a freight train, having had enough of the C40-9 behind him complaining about trailing. At last, the C40-9 apologizes, not knowing how it happened. The engines then recall how steam engines usually worked alone, but sometimes doubleheaded, and how when their days were numbered, they may have got annoyed about trailing. Kaleb swears to get the bottom of it. Five days later, Nicholas and Holmes return to Highland Valley to find a massive derailment in the yard. Kaleb explains how Ben tricked the engines by hiding their train, then broadsiding them with it, causing the pileup. They find Mr. Edwards and explain that Ben caused the wreck along with the engines complaining about trailing. When Kaleb tells them that Ben is at a depot talking to a railfan, they head over to confront him. A railfan is showing Benjamin some of his photos from the Southern Transcon, which Ben is interested in, but at the same time, is annoyed when he sees BNSF GEVOs leading. Just then, Kaleb, Holmes, and Nicholas arrive with Mr. Edwards, who yells at Ben for his actions and how engines do not have a say in who leads trains. He then pulls Ben's fuel cutoff switch, shutting the GP60 down. Nicholas reminds him that with Ben immobilized, he can't own up to his mistakes to the engines he brainwashed. Mr. Edwards replies that if they're more active than Ben, then they can do it. Characters * Benjamin * Nicholas * Kaleb * Shawn * Holmes * Jared * Daniel * Mr. Edwards * Dave * Kyle (UP GTEL) * Joey (Pride of the PRR) (cameo) * NS ES44DC #7520 (not named) * CSX ES40DC #5384 (not named) * CSX C40-8W #7851 (not named) * CSX SD40-2 #8116 (not named) * NS ES44AC #8143 (not named) * NS SD40E #6322 (not named) * CSX AC4400CW #137 (not named) * NS C40-9 #8822 (not named) * N&W A Class #1234 (not named) * N&W SD9 #2351 (not named) * UP F7A #1472 (not named) * UP Big Boy #4011 (not named) * UP Challenger #3996 (not named) * Railfan (not named) * Lily (cameo) * Marie (cameo) Locations * NS Chicago Line * Pittsburgh * Highland Valley * Industrial Wasteland * Altoona * CSX Keystone Subdivision * Roanoke * Christiansburg District Trivia * This short is a parody of many foamerish talking train photos, such as "How dare you make me trail" and "Why can't I lead?". * This short marks the first of a few things: ** First Rails of Highland Valley media of 2020. Additionally, the first to include Trainz 12 footage made by the creator. ** Rockstar4life joins the cast. ** It is revealed that Ben led to Dave and other antagonists turning bad. ** It is also revealed that Ben is lazy, cheeky, and absent-minded. ** First time the interior of Mr. Edwards' office is seen. * This short takes place between Tale of a J Class and Dora and Mike's Misadventure. * Mr. Edwards mentions Target removing gender signs from their products. This happened in May 2017, around the time the short takes place in. * When the CSX engines tease Shawn, it is a reference to The Full Bucketniers ''Episode 2. * This is to be the last short before the series reboot. * Two ATSF GP60Ms cameo, with two GP60Bs. This scene was filmed by the creator in ''Trainz 2012. * When the SD40Es couple to the front of the oil train, the ES44DC and the lead SD40E make a reference to The Full Bucketniers ''Episode 10. * Benjamin's record file looks very similar to Double's from the ''Full Bucketniers fanfiction: Treason. ** The yard incident mentioned in the report was also taken from there. * Joey from Pride of the PRR makes a short appearance. * When Mr. Edwards orders the engines to find Ben, he puts on a World War II military helmet. * When Mr. Edwards pulls Ben's fuel cutoff, the shutting down sound is from Trainz: Driver Edition. Goofs * Benjamin talks quietly on some of his lines. * When the Big Boy is talking to the Challenger, he appears to jump a space. * The UP F7A is missing its numbers. * On the derailment scene, the smoke is visible in some scenes but not in others. * When Mr. Edwards grabs a Manilla folder from his office, there are no locomotives seen from the window even though Nicholas, Holmes, and Kaleb are in front of the office. * An SP GS-2 is shown pulling a passenger train in the 1950s even though by this point, a GS-4 would have been doing the job instead and the GS-2 would would've been repainted black with its side skirting removed. * When the railfan drives away, the car appears to be too big. Short Category:Shorts Category:Season 4